Worst Birthday Ever!
by Sora Moto
Summary: Being forgotten on your birthday is pretty bad, no denying that. But Matthew never imagined that he could experience a worse scenario on his birthday than that.


Hey guys, It's July 1st, Canada Day and Matthew's birthday. That means I'm writing a short fic for him. This should be cute and funny, with a bit of violence, as Canada can get quite violent when angered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur was tired of it. Every year around this time he had to put up with that bloody git parading around about his bloody birthday. Rubbing it in his face that he had beaten him. That he had left him. That he had broken the once mighty empire's heart.

Well this year would be different.

Arthur was in his basement standing in front of his glowing cauldron and pulling seemingly random things off of shelves. Every now and then he would check a large leather bound book on a pedestal before grabbing more bottles, jars and canisters. The contents of these containers were being dump, pinched and scooped into the cauldron. Tossing in the last ingredient Arthur gave the concoction a few thorough stirs.

"Haha, lets see that git celebrate now!"

Grabbing a ladle Arthur took an empty bottle and spooned some of the potion into it. Corking it and sealing it with wax he heads upstairs and slips it into his briefcase, a huge grin on his face the entire time.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was June 30th and the nations were gathering at the UN building for a meeting. Matthew was a little upset that everyone seemed to only be talking about his brother's upcoming birthday. He had been hoping at least someone would remember his birthday and wish him a happy one. Hanging his head as he entered the meeting room he heads for his seat and sees Russia already sitting in it. Sighing in defeat, but glad he had at least thought to start taking his time in getting to meetings after having been sat on so often he goes to find another seat to sit in.

"Birdie!"

An energetic shout draws his attention across the room to his albino boyfriend. He sets his coffee on the table just in time to be embraced by the energetic man and he lets a slight smile grace his features.

"Hello Gil."

"Heya Birdie. So I know tomorrow's the big day right, so I was wondering what you wanted to do. I already talked to West and he said I was clear to just go home with you after the meeting and so we can start celebrating early." He waggles his eyebrows at that, causing the blonde to blush at the suggestion, but shyly nod all the same.

"That sounds great Gil. I hadn't really thought about making any plans. I usually just sit around and clean." It was sadly true too. Usually he would clean his house for the whole day hoping someone would call or come by to wish him a happy birthday. He would go into work but his bosses always remembered the day's significance and gave him the day off. One of his bosses had even passed a small law that prevented the personified nation from coming in to work on his birthday unless there was a serious problem that only he could address. The blonde, however, should have expected this from his boyfriend though. They had not been together for his last birthday so this was the first one they would be spending together as a couple. It made Matthew feel just that extra bit special to know that the Prussian had remembered without any prodding from himself.

"Not awesome. Alright so we'll just wing it. I'm sure your citizens know how to party, we'll just crash somewhere and have a blast."

While Gilbert was animatedly talking to Matthew neither noticed Arthur lurk up behind the Canadian and pull out a small glass vial which he uncorked and poured into the coffee that had been set down. Holding back an evil snicker Arthur put the cork back on the vial and snuck away as quietly as he could.

After a while Gilbert was called away by his brother, leaving Matthew in much higher spirits than he had been when he came in. Grabbing up his coffee he takes a sip before going back to finding a seat.

Not long after Matthew found a seat Alfred barged in shouting about how awesome his birthday was going to be before being glared to his seat by an angry Germany. Plopping down next to Arthur the young blonde nation settles in to wait his turn to speak.

"So Alfred, did you enjoy your coffee this morning?"

Blinking and looking up from the handheld game system he was playing under the table Alfred looks at Arthur's smug face with a look of confusion.

"Coffee? I didn't have any this morning. I've been trying these five hour energy things lately so I haven't needed it."

Arthur's face goes from smug to horror stricken.

If it hadn't been the git's coffee he had poured the potion into then who's was it? Arthur could already feel the dread building within him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When the meeting was adjourned Arthur frantically ran about the room trying to identify who's coffee he had poured the potion into but was met with no luck. The only thing he had been sure of was that the person had been talking to Prussia. But said albino had left rather suddenly after the meeting. Arthur tried asking Germany for his brother's whereabouts, but all the German could remember was him saying something about spending time with his boyfriend for his birthday. When asked who the boyfriend was Germany just stared at him blankly before saying, 'I can't remember.'

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the meeting let out Gilbert had latched onto Matthew's arm and dragged him out and toward the parking lot. Matthew let out a soft chuckle at his boyfriend's antics. If he hadn't known better he would think it was the albino's birthday and not his own. Happy about it all the same when they reached his car he pulled on Gilbert's arm, spinning him around and kissing him gently.

"Thank you Gilbert."

"Huh? What for Birdie?"

"For always remembering me. And for being with me. Just for everything really."

Gilbert lets out a chuckle before leaning up and pecking the taller man on the lips.

"Well it wouldn't be very awesome of me to forget now would it. Besides, your just about as awesome as me."

The two then got into the Canadian's car and drove off.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning finds Gilbert tangled in a mass of red and white bedding. Shifting with a groan and hiss of pain he reaches out beside him to feel for the birthday boy, half expecting him to already be up and making breakfast. He is pleasantly surprised to feel a warm body which he pulls closer to himself, wrapping his body around it. Scrunching up his face as something seems wrong he squints open first one eye then the other expecting to see a blonde head poking through the sheets next to him. Said blonde head is conspicuously absent and Gilbert groans thinking he must have grabbed Kumajirou, who wasn't even supposed to be under the sheets let alone on the bed. Grumbling he starts pulling the sheets and blankets away to uncover the white bear that was now in so much trouble, and damn his ass hurt.

It was about that time that Kumajirou waddled his way into the bedroom. Tilting his head cutely to the side he speaks, "Hungry."

Seeing the bear causes Gilbert to stop in his uncovering of the lump sharing the bed with him. So it wasn't Kumajirou. Looking down at the warm lump in the bed beside him once again Gilbert carefully pulls back the last of the covers to reveal a child.

"What the fuck!" He doesn't say it loudly as even Gilbert knows that children to not take well to waking up to yelling. He looks the child over once again and begins to take in its appearance. The child was maybe 4 or 5 years old, with blonde wavy hair that went more towards red at the tips and stopped just above his shoulders. And there just at the part of the child's hair was an errant curl that Gilbert was all to familiar with.

"Mein Gott." Gilbert stares in silence as he stares down at the child who is beginning to stir from sleep. He notices that the red and white maple leaf boxers are about to slide off the much smaller hips and gently reaches out to pull them back into place as a pair of vibrant violet eyes flutter open.

"Birdie?"

The child sits up, rubbing one eye sleepily. "Mm. Qui vous etes?"

Oh crap! Gilbert was screwed. The kid didn't remember him. He looks him over once again he realizes he probably also only speaks French.

"Scheisse."

The child begins to look around at his cursing, taking in his surroundings.

xxxxxxxxx

Matthieu woke up, shivering slightly as the blankets seem to have fallen off him during the night. He sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looks at the man staring at him with an open mouth and shock plainly written across his face. He asks the man who he is only to receive a harsh word in response.

Looking around Matthieu takes in his surroundings. this wasn't the little house that Papa had built for him. Where was he? Growing on edge at the strange surroundings and even stranger man in the bed with him Matthieu realizes things may not be safe here. He knew that Papa had told him he was fighting a dangerous man with blonde hair and huge eyebrows who wanted to take him from his Papa. Did this white haired man work for the dangerous man his Papa had warned him about. Worrying his lip slightly Matthieu tries to look as cute as he can. It always worked on the Europeans before when he wanted to get away with something bad or they were scaring him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert watched his now tiny lover closely. He had no idea what his Matthew was like when he was little. Sure Francis had told him about how absolutely adorable and sweet he had been as a kid but had also mentioned how he tended to break things. Francis had always brushed it off as the boy simply being a clumsy child. Gilbert knew better now though. He had seen the devious side of his Canadian lover one too many times to ever think he had been innocent. He hid a conniving, devious and down right evil mind behind those innocent looks and shy demeanor. So when he saw Matthew finish looking around and tense slightly before turning to him with big watery eyes and a slightly jutted out lower lip he resisted the urge to coo over how cute he was and instead tensed for him to attack or something. Never let it be said that Gilbert would be caught with his guard down by a child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The white haired man didn't seem to be falling for his trick. Letting out a sigh Matthieu pouts slightly before a scuffling sound behind him draws his attention. He turns and brightens a bit as he sees his companion by an open doorway.

"Kum! Je suis si content de vous voir. Ou sommes nous?"

The bear tilts his head curiously and stares at the child on the bed. he knew it had to be his master but he was so small. Shrugging it off he answers the question.

"Votre maison."

Matthieu screwed up his face in confusion at the answer from his companion. This couldn't be his house. His house was tiny and made of wooden logs. This house was large from what he could see and the walls were covered in plaster.

"Non! Cela ne peut pas etre ma maison. Ma maison est beaucoup plus petit que cela, et ce pas gentil."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert watches as Matthew seems to drop his act, he knew it had to have been an act! Before looking behind himself at Kumajirou. He spoke more French which Gilbert was just barely able to figure out, hanging around Francis all these years was certainly proving to be helpful right now. When Kumajirou responded it seemed to further upset the small Canadian, who had replied in shock and anger as tears welled up in his eyes. Never having been one to stand crying children Gilbert reaches out slowly and attempts to pull the Canadian towards himself to comfort him. He gets about halfway with his plan when a sharp pain lances up his arm and he jerks his arms back as Matthew rolls off the bed, landing in a defensive crouch and glaring at him. The little bastard had bit him!

"Ne me touchez pas! Je ne vous connais pas! Ou avez-vous me prendre? Ou est Papa?"

Gilbert took a moment to process the rapid French. Something about not touching, not knowing and where he and his 'Papa' were. The kid wanted to know where Francis was apparently. Cradling his arm he glances at the kid warily.

"Er, Francis, I mean Papa n'est... ici. Peut obtainer lui ici." He hoped the kid understood him. He knew his french was far from the best. Hell he was happy when he could be understood when placing an order in a restaurant and got something he could actually eat.

Matthew tilts his head at him and looks to be thinking about what he had said before carefully moving away from between the bed and the door, his eyes never left Gilbert. It unnerved the German, he was suddenly reminded of Vimy Ridge just by the look he was receiving. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Puis le faire."

It takes Gilbert a moment to realize what Matthew wants him to do and he slowly moves off the bed and through the door. He makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Matthew keeps one of his house phones. He is well aware of the boy following him cautiously and prays that France is still in the States. At least if he is it won't take him long to get to the Canadian's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Francis awoke to his phone ringing. Glancing over to the bedside table and the clock perched on it, he nearly curses the one calling him at the ungodly hour of 8 in the morning. Grabbing his phone with a grumble he answers.

"Bonjour." He holds back a yawn as he waits for a response.

"You know Francis I'm really starting to wish I'd paid more attention to you when you spoke French. Now help me out here. When Mattie was a kid how much English did he know? Like before he was taken by Arthur."

Francis blinks oddly at that question, not quite understanding it.

"Ce que tu racontes? He only spoke his native languages and French before that monster took mon petit from me."

"Thank god, then I can speak English and he won't know what the hell I'm saying. Look Francis I need you to get your ass up to Canada's house, like right now. I'm not sure what happened but somehow Mattie was turned into a kid. He doesn't remember me and he doesn't seem to recognize the house. He's asking where you are and right now I think Kumajirou is trying to calm him down."

Francis' eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets at all that his friend had just said.

"Mon dieu! He is an innocent little bebe again." Francis was torn between crying in joy and squealing. This was too perfect. But wait. He takes on a thoughtful look as he remembered something from the meeting yesterday.

"Gilbert. I think England must have done something. He was looking for you after the meeting yesterday but you left so quickly. I didn't tell him where you were since I figured you wanted to spend time with Matthieu but now..."

"Scheisse! Bring the bastard with you then. If he's the one that did this to Mattie then he's gonna fix it."

"Oui. I agree. Au revoir."

With that the call ended and Francis pondered over the situation. It was wonderful that he had his adorable little Matthieu back, but it must be horrible for Gilbert. After all Francis was one of the few that knew Gilbert and Matthieu were seeing each other. Letting loose a sigh He makes his way out of bed and begins to dial a certain Englishman while pulling out some clothes from his suit case.

The phone doesn't ring long.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"Bonjour Anglaterre. How are you this morning?"

He can hear the sigh from his end. "I'm bloody perfect. Why are you calling me frog?"

"Oh. I just thought that you would like to know I found where Gilbert has run off to."

A pause. "Where?" Arthur sounded a bit panicked and that caused Francis to raise and eyebrow.

"He is with his boyfriend."

"I already bloody knew that. Who is his boyfriend?" Another pause, "And do you know who he was talking to before the meeting started?"

Frowning Francis places his clothes on the bed of his hotel room. "He is seeing Matthew, you know Canada. I also remember the two were talking before the meeting. Making plans to spend some time together."

It takes Arthur a moment to realize who Matthew is and Francis waits patiently for him to realize it.

"Bloody hell!"

"Anglaterre." Francis's voice is hard and cold as he draws the Englishman's attention. "What did you do to mon petit? Gilbert says he is a child and does not remember anything from after his time with me."

He can hear the gulp of the other nation. "I, I may have been trying to do that to Alfred..."

"Tu baises peon peu d'un homme. You still get them mixed up! Mon dieu. You are the worst Anglaterre."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile After Gilbert had ended the call to Francis he had turned around and seen the scowling, yet still adorable, child that was his boyfriend.

"Ou est-il?"

"Uh, Papa est... Dammnit I don't speak French!" Gilbert started pulling at his hair in frustration. He needed a fucking translator and Francis was still hours away!

Kumajirou at that point walked up to Gilbert and pawed at his leg to get his attention.

"Translate?"

Oh right, the bear spoke French didn't he?

"Yes, thanks. I'll make sure you get the good salmon for this. Tell him that his Papa is on the way and will be here soon. And also that I'm going to make some food."

Kumajirou nods and repeats back to Matthew in French what GIlbert had said. Gilbert took the time to rummage through the fridge for something to eat. He blinks in surprise when he sees the simple birthday cake sitting front and center in the fridge. Suddenly he was given one more reason to be upset. Francis hadn't said anything about it being Matthew's birthday. Moving the cake aside Gilbert finds some bacon and left over pancakes and pulls them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthieu sat across from the white haired man while they ate. The food was good. He had been surprised at some of the things used to prepare it but it seemed that this man knew what he was doing so he hadn't said anything. He looked down at Kum. He seemed to trust the white haired man. Did that mean that Matthieu should as well. For now it didn't seem he had much choice.

xxxxxxxxx

After several hours of Matthew and Gilbert doing little more than staring at one another, though Gilbert had found some clothes for the kid, there was a knock at the door. Gilbert got up and answered it to a pair of blondes arguing on the front step.

"I can not believe you would do something like that rosbif. Honestly, trying to turn Amerique into a child just so you can relive your years with him is hardly what I would call 'gentlemanly' behavior."

"Hey Francis!" Gilbert grabs the Frenchman in the middle of his argument with Arthur and drags him into the living room where he had left Matthew. He pushes him forward at the child peaking over the back of the couch.

"See, just like I said. I got him here."

Matthew's eyes widened when he saw his Papa and he hurriedly climbed off the couch and ran around to hug his legs.

"Papa!" (AN: ok since I'm a little tired of using Google Translate I'm just going to put * * around any French.)

*Ah, Matthieu, my child. Are you alright?*

*Yes, Papa. The man here even fed me.*

Gilbert wasn't sure what the two were saying but he was frowning regardless. Matthew was back to acting like a perfect little angel. He may not have been a bad kid, but he certainly wasn't as innocent as he played at being. The way he moved this morning when Gilbert had tried to comfort him was proof enough of that.

At about this time Gilbert's thoughts were interrupted by Matthieu squealing in fright. Gilbert looks up and sees that Arthur has entered the room and caught Matthew's attention. Matthew who was hiding behind Francis with wide terrified eyes. Gilbert couldn't tell if the kid was really scared or if he was faking like he had when he tried to look cute that morning.

*Shh, it's alright little one. England will not hurt you.*"Isn't that right Arthur?"

Arthur seems a bit shocked at the reaction to his entering the room. "Of course. Why would I hurt the boy? What sorts of things did you tell the lad about me before I took him from you, you bloody frog?"

"Ohohohon, only the truth Anglaterre."

Arthur seemed to scowl at Francis for a moment before Gilbert cleared his throat.

"Just tell me how we fix him Arthur." He nearly growled it out, none to pleased with the delay in getting his boyfriend back to normal. It certainly didn't help that he had no idea how to read the conniving little brat.

"Ah yes." Arthur reaches into his briefcase and pulls out a small stoppered vial. "I did make an andidote last night when I realized I had given the potion to someone else by mistake. We just need to make him drink this and he should go back to normal."

The three men stand for a moment before Francis sighs and takes the vial.

"Must it be mixed with anything?"

"No. He can drink it straight up."

Nodding the Frenchman turns back to Matthew.

*Matthieu. I need you to drink this medicine.*

Matthew looks at the little vial and then back at Arthur. *Why do I need medicine Papa? I'm not sick.*

*Well... It is to help you grow big and strong, like Papa.*

Matthew eyes the vial skeptically. Gilbert knows that look. He could already tell that he wasn't going to drink it willingly. Not unless they convinced him it was harmless.

"Hey, Arthur you got a spare in there? The kid's not going to drink that unless someone else proves its harmless."

Francis and Arthur both stare unbelievingly at Gilbert.

"Non, Matthieu is a good boy. He will take it if his Papa asks nicely." *Won't you Matthieu?*

"No seriously Francis. I hate to break it to you but your sweet innocent little Matthieu never existed. That kid can fight, he's a tough little kinder. Not sure where he got it from but its scary." He turns back to Arthur. "So like I said, got a spare?"

Arthur looked back and forth between Matthew and Gilbert before reaching in and pulling out another vial.

"It's the antidote. I made extra just in case I got the wrong person the first time around. It won't cause you any harm to drink it. It will taste terrible though. Just like any medicine."

"Joy. Well bottoms up." With that Gilbert popped out the cork and swallowed down the contents. He cringed a bit at the taste before smiling at Matthieu. "See, it won't hurt you, so drink up."

Matthew looks between Gilbert and the vial held by his Papa and carefully reaches out and takes it. He pulls off the cork and sniffs the liquid within. Scrunching up his face at the smell he tips it back and drinks it all.

When all the liquid is gone Matthew stands there for a moment before yawning and leaning against Francis as his eyes droop closed. Francis scoops the boy up and carries him to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Francis came back down from putting Matthew to bed he was greeted by a not so pleased Prussian who had already seemingly cowed the Englishman onto the couch.

"Couch Francis. Now."

Francis did not argue and made himself comfortable on the couch as Gilbert stood before the two blondes.

"Do either of you remember what day today is?"

The two on the couch look at each other in confusion.

"Uh, well is it not the first of July mon ami?"

"Yes. Anything else about today that you should remember?"

Arthur seemed to reach a conclusion at that moment. "Oh Bollucks, how could I forget. It's Steve and Kauru's birthdays today. I'll need to call them and wish them well."

At the response Gilbert looked ready to throttle the Englishman.

"You know what never mind. Just leave already before I beat you both into the ground."

"Gilbert?"

"Just go Francis, and don't come back unless you remember why today is special."

With that Gilbert turned and headed into the kitchen. leaving the two blondes to see themselves out.

Gilbert angrily went through the cabinets looking for something to make for dinner for him and Matthew. He had hoped that at least Francis would remember Matthew's birthday after all of this was over and done with but apparently he put too much faith in his friend. Deciding it may just be better to order carryout from Matthew's favorite place he pulls out the menu. It's circled with what they usually get and Gilbert picks up the phone with a small smile to place the order.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In Matthew's room a figure on the bed groaned and shifted to snuggle down further into the covers. From the limbs sprawled haphazardly all about the bed it is easy to tell this is a grown man. With a final groan he throws the blankets off and looks to the bedside table. Blinking he rubs his eyes and looks again at the clock before shooting up out of bed and running down the stairs like a mad man.

"Gil!"

He bursts into the kitchen and sees Gilbert sitting at the table with two cups of coffee and a bag of carryout that still looks warm.

"Morning Birdie!" He stands up when he doesn't see Matthew moving. "Hey, birthday boy, you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna join me for an awesome birthday dinner."

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

Gilbert blinks as he and Matthew sit down to eat.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Gilbert sighs, "This morning when we woke up. You were a little kid and you didn't know who I was. On top of that I couldn't really understand you or tell you anything since all you spoke was French!"

Matthew watched wide eyed as Gilbert explained the day to him, slowly the memories began to drift back to him and he began to blush slightly.

"Er, I spoke more than French when I was little. But I doubt you would speak old Norse any better than French."

It was Gilbert's turn to gawk. "Norse, where the hell did you learn Norse!"

Matthew played with his food a bit before answering. "Er well, from the Vikings. Norway and Denmark actually."

"When!"

"Oh, about a thousand yeas ago."

"Scheisse! That explains it! I never could figure out where your vicious streak came from. especially seeing as you apparently had it before Arthur started looking after you."

Matthew nods. "Yeah. I admit I always had been a bit of a brat to Francis and Arthur due to my time with the Vikings." He smiles shyly at Gilbert. "You know I missed almost all of my birthday cause of this so we're going to have to make that up." The shyness had turned sly quickly. "Though I do want to know why it happened."

Gilbert grumbles, "Arthur was trying to slip a potion to Alfred to turn him into a kid. He put it in your coffee by accident at the conference."

"Oh." Matthew stands. "How long ago did they leave you think?"

"Er, an hour or two? Why?"

"Oh cause I think I need to go hunting."

Gilbert, catching onto what his boyfriend was talking about got up quickly and nearly tackled the tall blonde about the waist.

"No. I mean, wait till the fourth Mattie. You can tear into them at your bro's party. Let's just spend till then celebrating yours?"

Matthew looks down at Gilbert and sighs. "Alright fine. I suppose you deserve it after the day spent watching after me." With that Matthew picks Gilbert up and throws him over his shoulder before heading upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later Matthew and a limping Gilbert approached the large house that belonged to Matthew's brother. After being greeted by the birthday boy and giving him their gifts they made their way to the back yard where most of the guests were mingling.

With a bright and way too innocent smile on his face Matthew sought out two blonde heads from the crowd. easily making his way over to them with Gilbert in tow he calls out a greeting.

"Arthur. Francis. It's nice to see you again."

Francis and Arthur both turn to look at him. Arthur seems confused while Francis just smiles kindly.

"Ah, Matthieu. It is good to see you back to normal. You are doing well?"

"Oui. I am doing very well. Though I do need to have a chat with Arthur about what happened."

Francis blinks in confusion at the way Matthew said the last part.

"Ah Matthew, lad its good to see you well."

"Why thank you Arthur. Though I really should be thanking you for what you did the other day."

Arthur looks Matthew in the face and gulps at the look in Matthew's eyes after saying that.

"Oh, no, no need to thank me lad."

"No no. I feel I owe it to you. You see I honestly don't think I'd ever had a worse birthday or that I possibly could, but you proved me wrong."

Suddenly both Francis and Arthur were given a vivid image of Russia overlaying the usually shy and quiet Canadian. Francis glanced at Gilbert for help but saw no hope in getting help from him. He had tried to warn them and draw it to their attention but not even Francis had been able to remember. Seeing that Matthew's attention was fully set on Arthur, Francis offered up a silent apology before making his exit.

Arthur was frozen in his spot at the cold way Matthew had brought up what the first had been. Even though his voice was threatening his face was disarming in the way he was smiling. Arthur felt a shiver run up his spine.

"I, er, it was your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Oh, bullocks. I I'm sorry." His voice grew steadily more quiet as he spoke.

"How about you promise to never forget again and we'll call it even?"

"Ah, that sounds fair enough."

As Matthew beamed a dangerous smile at him before turning to leave with Gilbert, Arthur thought his heart would stop. Gilbert had tried to warn them that Matthew was not the innocent child they thought him to be and now he had nothing to do but believe it about the Canadian. Who would ever believe it?

XXXXXXXXXX

Translations:

Je suis si content de vous voir. Ou sommes nous? - I'm so glad to see you. Where are we?

Votre maison. - Your house.

Non! Cela ne peut pas etre ma maison. Ma maison est beaucoup plus petit que cela, et ce pas gentil. - No! This can not be my house. My house is much smaller than this and not this nice.

Ne me touchez pas! Je ne vous connais pas! Ou avez-vous me prendre? Ou est Papa? - Do not touch me! I do not know you! Where have you taken me? Where is Papa?

Papa n'est... ici. Peut obtainer lui ici. - Papa not... here. Can (get) him here. (Yes Gilbert fails at French)

Pui le faire. - Then get him.

Ce que tu racontes? - What are you talking about?

Tu baises peon peu d'un homme. - Sorry no translation for the naughty curse words.

Ou est-il? - Where is he?

Author's Notes:

Yes Canada tops in my story. Hehe. Ok so I think I mentioned Vimy ridge way back up there somewhere, too lazy to go check. Vimy Ridge was a battle I think in WWI where the Canadian forces broke the rules of trench warfare and charged across no-mans-land to rush the German forces. I had Prussia present there since he and Germany are so close. Needless to say, this battle and others like it are why many German veterans still describe Canadians as bogeymen. Scary!

Anyway, please review.


End file.
